hivefandomcom-20200213-history
Raven
Raven, whose real name is Natalya, is Dr. Nero's feared assassin/bodyguard and is referred to as "Nero's pet assassin" and his "guardian angel". History Raven appears in Higher Institue of Villainous Education, The Overlord Protocol, Escape Velocity, Dreadnought, Rogue,Zero Hour and Aftershock. Before H.I.V.E. As a young girl she grew up an orphan on the streets. She was kidnapped and taken to a place called the Glasshouse, where she was trained in infiltration and counter-intelligence in Russia by a man named Pietor Furan and his sister, Anastasia Furan, the only two people she truly fears. 'Glasshouse' Several times she tried to escape from Glasshouse but each time she failed. When she was around 14 years old, she went on her first mission but it was a disaster. It is believed that is where she got her trademark scar. The Higher Institute of Villainous Education She first appears in this book as a shady sort of character, befitting her title as Nero's top assassin. Nero tasks Raven with keeping an eye on Otto and Wing, partly because he senses that they could do with having an eye kept on them and partly because Otto's entry into H.I.V.E. was sponsored by Number One, the head of G.L.O.V.E. Raven does so which proves useful as she probably was the one who first discovered Otto's escape plan which she helped to foil along with Nero and Professor Pike. When Wing and the others try to make a run for it after realising the plan has failed, she displays a little of her skill at martial arts, breaking Wing's wrist after he prepares to fight her. The Overlord Protocol In this book, Raven has taken Wing on as a sort of "apprentice" training him in numerous martial arts. A fairly strong master-student bond develops between them. She accompanies Otto and Wing (partly to her annoyance) to Wing's father's funeral. After the house is compromised and Wing is shot and taken away by Cypher she escapes with Otto just before the safe house blows up, knocking him off the roof and sending them flying into the building opposite with help of her grappler unit. Raven then takes them to another, more secure safe house which only she knows about, where she sets up a link to H.I.V.E. to contact Nero. Escape Velocity In book three she travels with Nero to London where he is meeting with one of his old friends who had called him there urgently. It turns out to be a trap and when Raven tries to save Nero, she is shot and falls into the Thames river. Later on she goes back to H.I.V.E. undercover to rescue Otto. The school has been taken over by the Contessa and the Phalanx, members of an elite force which are loyal to Number One. The Contessa initiates a special routine through H.I.V.E.mind which knocks all students in the school unconscious with a special gas. Dreadnought Raven is put in charge of Otto's group for the Arctic survival course. She isn't happy about it, and voices her discomfort to Nero. She is onboard the Dreadnought , a huge airborne control centre, when it is attacked by Jason Drake. She goes after Nero and gets him and the HIVE students to safety via a Shroud . She and all the students apart from Otto and Wing are captured by Drake's soldiers.Raven kills one while imprisoned. She breaks out of her cell, knocking two guards out and the other at gunpoint. They escape from Drake's base's one megaton nuclear bomb and go after the Dreadnought. Raven boards the Dreadnought and meets up with Otto and Wing. Raven escapes from the Dreadnought and finds that Otto, presumed dead, is alive. Description Raven is described as having a pale but beautiful face with a single scar slanting down her face. Her eyes are described as being a cold blue color, she has dark hair and is around thirty years old. She cares for Dr. Nero and some of the students at H.I.V.E. but doesn't seem to like showing to much emotional attachment. Natalya carries two katanas around with her which are her main weapons. She keeps them with her until The Overlord Protocol, when Professor Pike gives her upgraded katanas which project a variable geometry forcefield. She also uses shurikan and is an expert at martial arts. Skills *'Martial Arts' - Raven is the school expert in Martial Arts and it is rare that she is bested in this area. She teaches Wing. *'Grappling -' Raven is superb with the grapplers and carries them about with her at all times, they have saved her life on numerous occasions in the past. *'Sword Fighting '- though katanas are not a weapon usually carried around by a supervillain's assassin, Raven puts them to good use and is highly trained with her weapons. Relationships *'Dr. Nero - '''Raven shares a strong bond with her employer and though she works for him she also may advise him. *'Wing''' - she shares a master-student bond with her pupil and is aware that he is a dangerous opponent in hand-to-hand combat. Category:Main characters Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Assassins Category:Characters Category:H.I.V.E. teachers Category:Higher Institute of Villainous Education Characters Category:The Overlord Protocol Characters Category:Escape Velocity Characters Category:Dreadnought Characters Category:Interception Point Characters Category:Rogue Characters Category:Zero Hour Characters Category:Aftershock Characters